kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoma Sengoku
is the creator of the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver. He is 26 years old and works under Takatora Kureshima for their secret project. Ryoma Sengoku transforms into using the E.L.S. 01 Lemon Energy Lockseed with the Genesis Driver. Personality Ryoma is one of Takatora's subordinates, and his and Sid's closest friend, a brilliant scientist in the Yggdrasill Corporation's research division who conducts experiments on the Lockseeds and is the inventor of the Sengoku Drivers and the Genesis Driver. He is amoral in terms of using people as test subjects and expresses no interest in the Inves-based infections as his company's plan is his main focus. History Sometimes after Armored Rider Bravo finished off Gridon and Kurokage, Ryoma arranged a meeting about Oren's portfolio. After Zangetsu and his troops destroy the remains of the Helheim forest in the factory, Ryoma talks to Takatora about the new model which he replies to Ryoma that he will test the belt for humanity's sake. After Sid sells the Lockvehicles to the Armored Riders, Ryoma was curious about Sid's plan. Before the battle between the Armored Riders starts in the Helheim forest, he tells Zangetsu not to damage the Sengoku Driver while fighting the Riders. While the Rider battle continues in the forest, he was surprised that all 7 Sengoku Drivers are in the Helheim Forest. Just when the Inves started to enter the real world, Ryoma provided backup for Gaim to fight the Inveses outside of the Yggdrasill tower. After testing the Genesis Driver, Ryoma tells Takatora about the features of the new belt as well as the new Energy Lockseed. He then asks him about the Inves Game, which Takatora replies to Ryoma that he will show the Beat Riders reality. Later, Ryoma, along with Takatora, Sid and DJ Sagara (as a hologram) discuss about the disease that the citizens are having and debate on if they should evacuate the citizens. However he thinks that they should wait a bit longer to see what will happen to the Beat Riders. While Gaim is trying to stop Ryoji's madness, Ryoma along with Takatora, Sid, and Yoko transform. He spectated as Sigurd fought and killed the Inves. After Kota and Kaito are capture, Ryoma asked them for assistance. While he tells them about his plan, Kota and Kaito plans to sneak off, but Yoko stops them by force. Later, Ryoma ordered Yoko to let them escape without force. Arms - Lemon Energy= Lemon Energy Arms is Duke's default lemon-based armored European Knight form, accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed. }} Equipment *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Sonic Arrow - Standard side weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Duke's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Trivia *He is currently the only Yggdrasil Genesis Driver user to have a transformation announcement that says more than "Soda! (Fruit) energy arms!" similar to the Sengoku drivers. **This is most likely related to his claim that the extra part of the announcement in the Sengoku Drivers were a "guilty pleasure" of his. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoma Sengoku is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Aguri Kusugami in Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono. His character in the show also used a bow and arrow for weapons similiar to his current character's Kamen Rider alter ego. As Kamen Rider Duke, his suit actor is who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim. List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **7, 9-14 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' References http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/kamen-rider-gaim-energy-rider-names.html Gallery Forms Pictures Duke.jpg|Lemon Energy Arms Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Antivillains